Is Two Better than One
by Tspades109
Summary: A classic tale of romance between the unrecognized Princess Daisy and the poor Player Two Luigi. Then when Luigi's past Mr. L. comes into the picture, Luigi's attempts to capture the heart of the princess just become harder than they seemed before.
1. Part 1

Is Two Better than One Part 1.

I took out the yellow bag filled with a white towel, orange umbrella, shades and a bottle of sunscreen and ran out of the room following the pink Toad Princess down the staircase. She turned around her blond ponytail whipping back beautifully in the wind and looked back at me only a few steps behind her. The well loved princess was in a hot pink bikini and some pink sandals Her straight figure and chest size was small compared to mine. Her chest was merely a size smaller than mine, me being a size of C. I looked down at myself feeling self conscious of her beauty. I was slightly tan and in a orange bikini with my slight curves and short hair. She was beautiful and I was just me. Plain old Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, the one no one seems to ever notice, always in the goddess that is Princess Peach's shadow.

"What's the matter Daisy?" She asked genuinely sweetly.  
"Oh, nothing." I smiled at her as she turned back placing her bag down.

Princess Toadstool was genuinely nice and sweet, yes she had her sassy times but she was genuinely kindhearted and caring. As for plain old me who no one seems to care for because I am a tomboy. Dresses aren't particularly my favorite thing and I'm a major sports fanatic. I always am the tougher of both of us two, maybe that's why no villain ever tries to kidnap me, unlike Peach who always seems to be taken off somewhere.

I sighed setting my bag down glancing at my shoulder length hair. Why couldn't I be the main princess for once, the one that people would look up to and be proud of. She has always been the prettier one, the nicer one. I looked at Peach who was standing with her hand shadowing her eyes as she looked out towards the entrance of her kingdom.

We were waiting for the famous Mario Brothers to come pick up both up at Peach's castle to take us to the beach. I came to her castle and spent the night so the brothers wouldn't have to go through the trouble in going to both of our separate kingdoms.

"Oh Daisy I see them!" She smiled jumping up and down waving her hand in the air."

I stood up grabbing my bag as the red car pulled up to us. Mario came out of the driver's side door and came around to greet us.

"Hello your highnesses." He smiled opening up the front door for Peach, then once she was in he closed the door and opened up the back door for me. I thanked him taking my seat behind Peach and looked to my side as he closed my door going back around to the drivers door.

"H-hi Daisy-Princess! I mean." Luigi smiled sheepishly looking at me.  
"Hi Luigi." I smiled looking at him. "And you know it's fine to call me Daisy."  
"I-I'm sorry, Mario just had said hello formally and I just..." he blushed looking down.  
"It's fine, he was just playing around." I smiled looking forward.

Mario started up the car again and looked at both Peach and I. "Are you girls ready?"

"Yes." Peach and I said simultaneously.

"Well, here we go!" Mario said with enthusiasm as he pressed on the gas heading us out of the castle grounds and to the beach.

"Hey Daisy sweetie wake up we're here!"

I opened my eyes and saw Peach looking back at me from the front seat. The scenario outside had changed from her castle grounds to a large sandy sunny beach with rocks surrounding it.

"What am I leaning on..?" I mumbled looking up at a blushing Luigi. "Oh Luigi! I'm sorry!" I tipped my weight back to the other side to balance myself and get off his shoulder."

"I-it's fine, don't worry about it." he smiled sheepishly.

I turned and grabbed my bag before getting out of the car. I heard Luigi's door open and looked out to see Peach and Mario setting up down further down the beach. I shut the door and looked over at Luigi who was looking around in wonder at the beach, taking in it's beauty. I smiled to myself. "C'mon Luigi, it's even prettier down on the sand."

He turned to look at me and blushed embarrassed. "Yeah, you're right, let's go."

We both headed down over to where Mario and Peach were setting up. Peach was sitting on a pink beach towel and Mario was sitting up in a red and white beach chair with peaches pink umbrella shading him.

I went a few feet from Peach and put down my own towel and put my umbrella up so it shaded the top of the towel. I sat down and looked up at Luigi who was looking at me.

"Um, do you mind if I put my chair here Daisy?"  
"It's fine Luigi, you didn't need to ask."  
"Oh, sorry." he looked away sheepishly putting his chair down beside my towel."

"It really is windy isn't it guys? And I'm surprised, no one else came down to the beach today." Peach looked at the sky.

"Yeah, normally at least a few more people are here." Mario said.  
"Maybe they're just busy today or something." I shrugged.  
"Maybe..." Peach mumbled.

Luigi stood up and went over to Mario. "Hey bro, do you want to go look for seashells with me?"

"Hey Mario!" Peaches voice went over Luigi's. "Would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back for me?" she didn't seem to hear Luigi.

Mario looked up at him and then looked back at Peach. "Sure Princess." he said then looked back at Luigi. "Sorry Luigi." he stood up and went over kneeling by Peach who was lying on her stomach.

Luigi sighed and walked back over sitting in his chair somewhat sulking.

I sighed looking at him and stood up. "I'll go look for shells with you Luigi. I don't mind."

"Really?" His eyes lit up and he had a big smile on his face. "You'll go look for shells with me?"

"Sure, might be fun." I shrugged.

Luigi bounced up and down grabbing my hand running off towards the rocks to our left side. He brought me over past some rocks and over to a small reef. He stopped looking down at the aquatic fish near our feet.

"You really do like the ocean don't you?" I asked him.  
"Yeah." He smiled looking up at me.

He smiled looking back down and then noticed our hands. He blushed pulling his hand away and holding it with his other hand. "I-i'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Luigi." I smiled at him kneeling down at the waters edge.  
"Hey Daisy..."

I turned my head and looked up at him. "What is it Luigi?"

"Do you think I'm a hero?"  
"Luigi what are you talking about?"  
"Mario's always the one saving the princess. I'm always just the one house sitting."  
"You've saved me before Luigi, remember King Boo?"  
"Yeah, but that was different, it was only one time. Mario's always being heroic."  
"It doesn't make you less of a hero."  
"But everyone always looks at me as his younger brother."

Luigi sighed going over to a cave's sandy bank in front of the reef.

"Everyone just see's me as a stupid princess too. Compared to Peach." I walked over and sat next to him.

"That's not true, you're not stupid Daisy."  
"But no one seems to ever want to kidnap me."  
"Is that such a bad thing? Do you really want to be kidnapped?"  
"Well not all the time of course, but more than just once would be nice."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I don't feel important."  
"But you are important Daisy."  
"Not as important as Peach, everyone loves her." I rolled my eyes.  
"It doesn't mean people don't love you Daisy, you're important too."

I blushed and shook my head. "Well you're not just Mario's younger brother. You're Luigi Mario, you're just as important. Hey, the wind picked up."

"Yeah but I'm not brave like Mario. I'm a scaredy cat and everyone knows it."  
"You have your moments Luigi. And what's the problem with being afraid?"  
"It shows you're weak."  
"It shows you're human. Everyone is afraid of something."  
"Really? What are you afraid of then Daisy?"  
"Uh, um... it's stupid."  
"No, you can tell me."  
"Thunderstorms." I blushed embarrassed looking away from him.  
"Daisy I'm afraid of lightning, and ghosts, and goombas, and Bowser."  
"Luigi it's okay to be afraid of those things."  
"Just like it's okay that you're afraid of thunderstorms."

I looked up at the darkening sky. "We should start heading back, this doesn't look right." I stood up and Luigi stood up beside me.

"Yeah, let's-" He was interrupted by rain that started pouring down. "Com'on, we better get out of here!" He looked at me and started back towards the beach when we froze as a boom of thunder blasted overhead. "Things tend to be ironic when you're around me." he sighed. "Daisy are you-" he stopped in mid sentence.

I was on my knees covering my ears with my hands failing to block out the sound of the thunder and jerked back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Luigi's hand reaching out for me. "Com'on Daisy. You'll be okay."

I reached out and he grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. "I-I can't run Luigi" I looked up at him, my legs feeling like jelly.

"I'm sorry for this Princess." He reached down and picked me up so he was carrying me in his arms. He started back towards the beach at stopped. "It's too dangerous to go over the rocks like this." he mumbled turning back around carrying me into the cave that we were near. "We'll just have to wait out the storm." He set me down on the sandy cave floor and sat a few feet away from me.

Another thunder clap roared above us and I brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs. I put my head down as the thunder and lighting roared on. Tears started rolling down my face as the storm kept on. I glanced out once during a still moment and saw Luigi shivering from fright as another flash of lightning came then followed thunder.

I felt a body sit next to mine and a hand on my shoulder. "Daisy, d-do you-"

"Luigi, can... can you hold me..? Please..?" I looked up at him.  
"Daisy, you're crying."  
"What, I-"  
"Sure Daisy."

Luigi picked my up and lightly sat me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my legs and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Daisy..."  
"W-what?" I sniffled.  
"Do me a favor..."  
"What favor?"  
"Stop crying..." He squeezed me hugging me tightly before relaxing his arms.  
"You know what's funny Luigi?" I smiled slightly lifting up my head.  
"What?"  
"Thunderstorms aren't that scary it seems."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They aren't that scary, not with someone with you." I looked up at him.

I saw him smile. "I agree."

"You can let me go if you want." I looked up at him turning my legs over so they draped over his thigh. I was now hugging my stomach.

"I'm fine like this" He smiled.

"Luigi you never told me about Mario and you's latest quest. The one with that Dimentio guy, or was it Count Black or something?"

"Oh, Count Bleck, yeah...and Dimentio... I don't like talking about it much."  
"Why not? Did something bad happen?"  
"Well, yeah, it just wasn't a good experience."  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine I-" he was interrupted by another roll of thunder that shook the cave. A chunk of rock fell off the ceiling and hit Luigi in the head and he fell over laying on top of me.

"Luigi!" I exclaimed sitting him back up changing positions so I knelt in front of him. "Are you okay? Luigi?" I looked overhead to notice the rain was ebbing. "Hey Luigi! The storms over! Luigi!"

"I don't know who this "Luigi dork is." I looked in front of me and saw a darkened pair of eyes looking at me. "My name is Mister L, and you stunning creature, who might you be?"

"Luigi quit joking around, that rock must have hit you harder than I thought."  
"Would you mind not calling me that idiotic name? The name's Mr. L."  
"Fine 'Mr. L.' I know you're just Luigi."  
"Well, I've told you many times flower that's not my name, what's yours?"  
"You already know my name, Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland."  
"Daisy, a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature."  
"Luigi what's gotten into you?"

He pushed me back so that I fell face up and he leaned over me so that his knees straddled my hips. "I've told you many times Princess that my name isn't Luigi. I'm beginning to loose my patience with you."

iLuigi never acts this bold. And this guy, Mr. L. or whatever, he looks like Luigi, but he also doesn't. He's bold, too bold, and I'm alone with him. What did that rock do exactly?/i I thought looking up at him.

"She's gone silent, what happened to that smart mouth of yours Princess?" Mr. L. leaned down swiftly and kissed me. I blushed closing my eyes then slapped him.

The sound echoed in the cave. I opened my eyes to see Mr. L's eyes were closed. And when he opened them they looked lighter.

"What? Daisy! I-I!" he looked down at me a red blush spreading over his cheeks. He quickly climbed off of me and went over to the wall of the cave. "I'm so sorry. I-what happened?"

"Hey! There you guys are!" Mario poked his head into the cave.  
"We were so worried about you guys!" Peach ran in front of the cave and stopped.  
"I'm glad you guys are okay! What happened?"

I glanced at Luigi. "I'm not sure."

Luigi nodded. "The storm just came really suddenly."

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay." Peach smiled.

"Yeah, let's head home, we ran and packed everything up when we noticed the storm was rolling in, and we started looking for you when the thunder started." Mario looked at us.

"I think that's a good idea." Luigi stood up glancing at me. He turned looking at me offering me his hand.

I took it hesitantly and he helped me to my feet.

Climbing into the car beside Luigi I looked over at him. Mario slid up the soundproof glass so that he could talk to Peach before we headed off.

"What happened back in the cave Daisy?" He looked at me.  
"I don't know. You just, became a different person I guess. Called yourself Mr. L."  
"Did you say Mr. L?" his eyes widened.  
"Yeah, why?" I looked at him confused.  
"I'll tell you when we get back to the castle, were staying the night there tonight."  
"You and Mario?"  
"Yeah, I'll explain everything there, Peach and Mario can help too."

The soundproof glass slid down. "You guys all set to go?" Mario asked.

We simply nodded and Mario turned back around starting up the car. We pulled out away from the beach and were on our way back to Peach's castle.


	2. Part 2

Is Two Better Than One Part 2

"Daisy did you get enough sleep last night?" I woke up to Peach's voice.

"What? I?" I sat up realizing I had fell asleep leaning against Luigi again.

"I'll give you a different room tonight, maybe you just didn't like the bed."

"Yeah, uh, sure." I smiled at her.

I looked over at Luigi, she must have not noticed, he was sound asleep as well. I looked up at Mario. "Should we wake him?"

Mario shook his head. "I can carry him in, it's good when he manages to sleep. Just undo his seat belt for me, and I'll get him out."

I nodded clicking the button that unlocked the seat belt. I carefully unwrapped it from under his arm and it went back into it's place by the car door. Backing up I took my bag and exited the car shutting the door as quietly as I could.

I looked back towards the castle doors to see Peach talking with a small servant Toad. Turning back I saw Mario struggling with getting his things from the car as he held Luigi.

"Mario need a little help?" I asked moving over to his side of the car.

"Uh," he avoided looking down at me keeping his eyes at my face. "Yeah, a little."

"Do you want me to get your stuff from the trunk of the car?"

"Nah, I think I can bend over and reach them, but can you hold Luigi for a sec?"

"Oh, sure."

I carefully took Luigi from Mario and held him up with ease. Figures that I could support his weight, even though Peach and I still do sports with Mario and the gang, I still work out more than she does.

I looked over seeing Mario's hands were filled with Peaches things from the beach. He closed the door with his foot and looked up at me. "Alright, thank you princess, I can take him now."

"I think you're hands might be a little full Mario." I looked down at him. "I think I can handle him."

"Are you sure Daisy?"

"I've got it." I smiled.

"Only if you're sure..." he turned starting carrying his load towards Peach.

I picked Luigi up by putting him on my back so that he was draped over me and I held him by his legs. I started heading towards the large white stone castle. It was a double story castle with a large white stone tower in the center. The roofs were bright red and each tile was slanted downward. The front doors were huge and light brown, and the whole castle was surrounded by a moat with a brown cross bridge laying down for people to enter.

I carried Luigi through the open doors and looked around to see Peach and Mario waiting for me at the bottom on the staircase. Mario's hands looked empty now, but I noticed to my right a toad was struggling with Peach's belongings.

"I can take him now Daisy, if you wish." Mario looked at me.

"I think I need a challenge, besides he helped me out before when..."

Mario and Peach starred at me.

"Never mind. But I got him." I smiled.

Peach nodded slightly and lead us up the red carpeted staircase. I followed Mario and Peach up carefully up the staircase balancing my weight equally so I wouldn't drop Luigi. At the top of the staircase I looked back to see the overwhelming checkered pattern of Peach's floor.

"Daisy!" Peach called.

I turned around and started running after them.

"You can put him in here." Peach opened a door to a green bedroom.

"Alright, thanks."

"Mario's going to help me set dinner and bake a cake, just stay here and bring Luigi down to the dining room when he wakes up." Peach smiled closing the door behind them as they left.

I sighed walking over to the large bed and spread Luigi carefully on the bed then covering him up with the blankets. I stood again walking over to sit on the foot of the bed just starring off into space getting lost in my thoughts.

"Daisy."

"What? I'm up!" I sat up quickly realizing I had fallen asleep, again.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?"

I turned and saw Luigi sitting up still under the covers of the bed. "Oh, you fell asleep in the car. Peach had me bring you up here to finish sleeping." I stood up. "Now that you're up, Peach and Mario are waiting for us at the dining hall."

"Oh, alright." Luigi stood up and looked down at himself, then he turned to look at me and blushed turning away. "I feel like it's a bit awkward to go down like this. For the both of us."

I looked down at myself and sighed. "I think we'll be okay. Let's go." I turned around walking out of the room and downstairs heading towards the dining room.

"Oh there you two are." Peach smiled as we walked in through the doorway. "Luigi you sure are a heavy sleeper."

"I'm sorry princess." Luigi apologized.

"I'm just teasing you Luigi" she smiled.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Go ahead and take a seat, we'll have dinner shortly."

I placed my bag in the new room Peach gave me. It was across the room she has and the one she gave to Mario, and Luigi's room was now beside mine. I sighed closing the bedroom door so I could go to my bag and change into my pajamas.

I took out my orange lace bra and panties then my orange shorts and a light pastel orange sleepwear sweater. I checked back to see if the window shades were closed before taking off my swimsuit and putting on my bra and underwear. Then I slipped on my sweater and shorts and slipped my feet into a pair of fuzzy chain-chomp slippers.

I looked up hearing a knock on the door. "Daisy dear..." It was Peach.

"Come in" I put my swimsuit in my bag and sat on the bed.

My eyes widened slightly as I saw Peach, Mario, and Luigi walk into the room together. Peach was wearing a pink nightgown, Mario was in red sweats and a white t-shirt and Luigi was wearing green shorts and a green t-shirt.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I looked at all of them.

"Luigi told me about your encounter with 'Mr. L'" Mario looked at me.

"What about him?" I looked at them.

"You also have been curious about the encounter with Bleck." Peach sighed.

"Will someone please explain this all to me?"

Peach and Mario looked to Luigi, who was silent his gaze drifted down.

"On our last adventure, a man named Dimentio kidnapped me. He, I don't know what he did exactly. But he managed to bring out this, opposite side of me. A side where I would be completely different than how I really am. Mario, Bowser, and Peach destroyed Dimentio, but Mr. L, my opposite, was released, and just won't go away. He comes every time I get hit in the head, or so that's how it's been so far." Luigi looked up at me.

"So that's what happened in the cave?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Luigi looked at me.

I sighed. "It's fine, it's not like it was your fault."

"We're sorry for keeping you out of the loop Daisy." Peach looked at me.

"It's fine, I understand. All of you main characters. I get it."

"Daisy-"

"It's fine Peach. I'm a bit tired I think I'll go to bed."

She sighed. "Very well, boys." she looked at Mario and Luigi who nodded leaving the room. She turned back holding onto the door handle. "By the way Daisy, there's supposed to be another storm tonight, just for a warning." Peach turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed standing up and going over to the window opening the drapes. The sky was getting darker, that I could tell. I sighed again, knowing that it was going to be a long sleepless night. I closed the curtains as the rain started to fall and walked back to my bed, each step becoming slower than the next as the rain started to fall harder.

I reached the bed and kicked off my slippers climbing under the covers. I sat up with the covers over my knees, just listening to the rain pour down.

I sat in silence, listening to the rain fade then pour louder and harder, tricking, fooling, deceiving me that it's going to stop, and that the storm would never come.

Minutes passed by and I stayed up thinking that Mario, Peach and Luigi were probably already asleep.

I jumped at the first roll of thunder. I covered my ears and shut my eyes as the storm continued on.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and clenched my fist up ready to punch someone. But I opened my eyes and turned to see Luigi sitting next to me, hugging me.

"Luigi why-"

"Shh. It's fine, I overheard Peach tell Mario about the storm. I already checked, they're asleep, but I stayed awake."

"You're also afraid of thunder though."

"Yeah, but you always seem to make me want to be braver Daisy."

"Luigi..."

"Daisy." he pulled away from me sitting me in front of him.

Him being across from me was enough to help me from staying scared. I felt a shiver go through me every lightning flash but I was stable when nothing happened.

"What is it Luigi?"

"Daisy, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile..."

"What?"

"Daisy, I think you're fantastic."

"Luigi!"

"No, just, just listen. I think you're beautiful. I know you feel like a lesser princess because Peach is always getting kidnapped all of the time. But Daisy you need to understand that you're fantastic. You're a strong willed princess who knows how to take care of herself, and handles herself well. You're also mentally and physically capably strong. Mario told me how you carried me up into my room. And you never ask for help when you need it either. Even though the rain was pouring all you did was stay in here. You're so strong, beautiful, and fantastic Daisy, I honestly think all of this about you."

I looked down blushing madly. iSince when does Luigi talk this much? And then why is he saying all of this now? Is he just being nice? Where is this all suddenly coming from?/i I thought still looking down.

"Daisy."

I looked up reluctantly to meet his eyes.

"Mmph" my eyes widened in surprise as Luigi placed his lips to mine. He pulled away quickly blushing, looking me over for my reaction.

I sighed and smiled cupping his face kissing him back then pulling away. "Thank you Luigi, for everything."

"Daisy, d-do you like me?" He looked at me worried. "Or was that, just a , thank you, kiss?"

I smiled. "I like you Luigi, I definitely do."

"Maybe we can be in a relationship like Mario and Peach, only if you want..."

"I like the sound of it." I moved over getting under the covers.

"Are you going to sleep?" he looked down at me.

"I'm going to try."

"Do you want me to stay here? It's still storming."

"Sure, go ahead."

I closed my eyes and felt Luigi's weight above the covers next to me. He was faced away from me and a good distance separated us, but I knew he would be here for me. I let my mind rest, and fell into a very much needed sleep.


End file.
